Hawken Wandering Guns Wiki
− Hawken Wandering Guns − * Who we are: Not a clan, actually, though believing we are is probably what brought you to this page. We are an association of unaffiliated players in Hawken who offer our time and skills to clans in need of extra personnel for match purposes. The philosophy is that clans can hire us if they have members necessary for teamplay absent at an appointed play time. We are a resource of emergency reserve players who can aid clans in battle, and we aim to please. We also make ourselves available for friendlier games if we so choose, or even play matches with each other. If you want the concise version, we are mercenaries! Who can join us: Anyone who does not want to have clan affiliations, as there may be a high maintenance lifestyle associated with being in one. At the same time, members can expect to associate freely amidst clans and play with whom they like, but not to the extent and frequency that you are essentially a clan member. Wandering Guns may, of course, leave to join clans, but your number will always remain here for you to take again should you decide to return. What is expeected of our members: As with any group of people, one's actions will unjustifiably reflect the character of the whole. In games and forums, our members are expected to be virtuous. Hacking, snobbery, and immaturity is strongly discouraged. Aside from this, Wandering Guns by definition are basically lone wolves, which means we play as we desire. There are no standards for performance, no participation requirements in forums or matches. There are no fees or obligations associated with being a member outside of what is stated above, which is commonly regarded gaming etiquette, anyway. Who's for hire: See below for our entire roster of players. Players who are active on the wiki have pages associated with them outlining their availability, statistics, and contact information. Each of us has a number associated with them that remains theirs forever unless they relinquish it. Relinquishing the number only happens by a member's personal demand, not by leaving the group. We will do our best to indicate members who have joined clans or are otherwise not available for hire. * This is for all the people who plan to play but aren't really interested in being affiliated with a clan. Clans can "hire" out Wandering Guns for match purposes and such to help with clan battles. Some criteria would be:− Not affiliated with any clan− Can choose to work for a clan in matches but not to the point where you're bassicaly a clan member.− Just because it's a lone wolf role no need to be stuck up− wear the sig or mention you are a Wandering Gun to make it easier for clans to seek you out (if wanted)− Just play and have fun− − − − − − This is for all the people who plan to play but aren't really interested in being affiliated with a clan. Clans can "hire" out Wa− ndering Guns for match purposes and such to help with clan battles. Some criteria would be:− *Not affiliated with any clan− *Can choose to work for a clan in matches but not to the point where you're bassicaly a clan member.− *Just because it's a lone wolf role no need to be stuck up− *wear the sig or mention you are a Wandering Gun to make it easier for clans to seek you out (if wanted)− *Just play and have fun− Deeper Descriptions of Wandering Guns:harr0w: i like the idea. and if anything the ideal of it not being stuck to clans and there routine. im not young anymore doesn't suit me. jumping in proving your a killer is just about the best idea. and if wandering guns get a name for itself and people who cant fill a whole teams ask for assistance then that's just a bonus. they and there isn't anything stopping us playing in matches together if we so choose.Splata_King: if you don't understand what it's for. Say you have a COD4 team (Yes some of us are old enough to remember playing on Gamebattles with that game), you usually have six players per team and the day of an event one member drops out and says he can't make it. Most teams would try to convince the other team to only use 5 member which they don't have to. Or they would call around and find a friend that could play that was all right but not great. Our "Clan" had eight members so we didn't have to worry about this. But the idea is instead of just calling a friend you can call one of these guys and get a competitive player if you want one or a chill player if you wan't one. Or some of us are all good just being called for kicks and giggles to play.I'll make a list and keep it updated of people who are Wandering Guns (only if you post here) so that clans when the time comes can look for extra boosts during clan matches and such− Wandering Guns− − − #ForteEB0− #T3chnicality− #harr0w− #Shogunokc− #Applethief− #Splatah_King− #OverWolf− #FreeLanzeR − #Die_Sandman− #QuanZen− #Fubris− #topherchris− #Conquistador− #Baron_Harkonnen− #AudibleSilence5− #Mykep− #Xyzz− #Evex_Wolfwing− #DKB− #Rocking_Star101− #deBoru− #bzombie− #The_Tall_Man− #Nine2− #Optimus_Lime− #Moon_Fire95− #boblish− #Vesper− #Chevalr1c− #Cottonmouth− #RealMangaJunky− #G4B713L− #marshalade− #WasteGate− #Keyser Soze− #LtMackAttack− #Sinj− #Mustakhrakh1sh− #Crimson_Corsair− #Whiskey_Tango_Foxtrot− #Deity− #Necro #Lazoraz− #OdinTheWise #Keekenox− #AndyRock9217− #Paladin_Wulf− #SharpApple− #Sythorian− #PanzerWolf− #LongRifle− #Rueprect− #BlackSlevin− #Device− #Dread_Lord_Pitr #TigerGreys− #R3TRI8UTI0N− #Nymphs− #OmegaGrip− #Lisztomania− #Otso #Floofus− #Scylla #WIDOW_MAKER− #_Vicious_− #S3rp3n7− #hell_jumper− #BLTasty− #Eroxen− #Saphyr− #Honored− #Cpt_Hasandil− #Zer0Heartz− #First_Raven− #FISHMAN49− #HangmansTree− #Gorillahustle− #CanonEOS1DsMkIV− #Bratwurst− Notes:− In the near future (once it is open beta), next to each pilots' name there will be some indication of their experience in combat. This will be that anyone looking to hire can choose the pilot that most fits there needs. This system however will be tailored in such a way so that there will be no "bottom" pilot.− − SPECIAL NOTICE: We have a sig!!!! Thanks to Conquistador any Wandering Gun can have the official sig. Category:44. OdinTheWise Category:44. OdinTheWise